


solo quisiera

by bless_the_shamy



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-01-25 21:47:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21363160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bless_the_shamy/pseuds/bless_the_shamy
Summary: Amy esta experimentando sentimientos por Sheldon¿le dirá Amy?¿que pensara Sheldon si se entera?¿sera el fin de su amistad?
Relationships: Sheldon Cooper/Amy Farrah Fowler
Kudos: 1





	1. mis sentimientos por él

lo único que puedo hacer es quererlo,amarlo,porque a pesar de todo esta a mi lado y en el fondo quiero que el sienta lo mismo por mi,cuando me mira me siento perdida en esos dos ojos azules como el mar, adentrándome en ellos.

simplemente lo amo y algún momento el me dirá que siente lo mismo y ese día sera el mas feliz de mi vida,quien lo diría amy farrah fowler con sentimientos por sheldon cooper .

solo quisiera abrasarlo sin miedo a que no le guste,

solo quisiera besarlo,

que no tenga miedo al contacto físico,

agarrarlo de la mano al salir,

ser una parte esencial para el,

que algún día durmamos en la misma cama y sentir su calor,

que nos acurruquemos,

hemos nacido el uno para el otro,

eh nacido para quererlo,para amarlo,

aunque por ahora sea en secreto.

simplemente temo la respuesta de que el no siente lo mismo y que siempre solo sera mi sueño.

algún día tendré el valor de decirle lo que siento por el, quizá sea muy pronto


	2. la revelación del sentimiento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> amy le revela sus sentimientos a sheldon, como reaccionara el?

solo quisiera que supiera lo que estoy pensado hacia me ahorraría todo esto,siempre digo que es tiempo, que le voy a decir todo lo que siento pero cuando estoy frente a el,toda la confianza se desvanece, siento que no puedo y prefiero callar 

si el no siente lo mismo? y si luego se aleja de mi? o causarme daño 

Aunque mi ultimo día siga siendo solo su "amiga" lo tendré cerca, se que si sabre sobre mis sentimientos tal ves eso cambie.

amy estaba ebria frente a la puerta del departamento de sheldon una parte de ella decía que diera vuelta y fuera al departamento de penny ya que no podía conducir pero su otra parte dijo que tocara la puerta,suavemente toco la puerta luego de un momento abrió un irritado sheldon y detrás de el estaba leonard que luego fue al departamento de penny, se quedaron solos Amy estaba muy ebria, no podía conducir así hasta su departamento que decidió ir al departamento de penny.

Amy : hola sheldon

Amy hola amy, estas ebria?

Amy: es una pregunta obvia pero te responderé, si lo estoy.

sheldon: cierto amy, que haces aquí?

Amy: pensé que iba a ser peligroso manejar en mi estado así que decidí venir y ver si puedo pasar la noche.

sheldon: pensaste bien, pasa. puedes ir a la habitación de leonard, no le molestara, puedes dormir con eso? (levaba su ropa habitual)

amy: supongo.

sheldon: te buscare algo mio 

amy: gracias te esperare aquí. (me pondré una ropa de sheldon!! ¿olerá a el?)

sheldon fue a su habitación a buscar una pijama en su cómoda- "Amy listo, puedes ir al baño a cambiarte"

amy: tengo algo que decirte sheldon-dijo nerviosa

sheldon: claro pero deseas un poco de te antes?

amy: claro - cada segundo se ponía mas nerviosa, todo estuvo en silencio hasta que sheldon llevo las tasas de te al sofá.

sheldon: toma amy (dijo mientras le daba el te) entonces que quieres decirme?

amy: yo...bueno es que sabes yo...me gusta nuestra amistad y la encuentro totalmente interesante...y tu también lo eres, puedo hablarte de cualquier tema y me entiendes, sabes? yo...no quiero que nuestra amistad se vea afectada por esto, de acuerdo?

sheldon: entiendo, continua.

amy: sheldon, me pareces una persona interesante, amigable y.. yo... siento algo por ti.

sheldon: necesito mas información para poder entender amy.

amy: tengo sentimientos por ti, románticos

sheldon: oh,estas enamorada de mi? (como pudo ella caer en algo tan bajo?)pensó sheldon enojado

amy: (esta enojado?) si,sheldon

sheldon: no se que decir sobre eso amy yo..pienso que estas cayendo en tus impulsos bajos, sin duda no eres la amy que conocí, estoy decepcionado amy farrah fowler, ve acuéstate, mi hora de dormir paso (dijo el frió e insensible sheldon de siempre).

amy: claro sheldon, que tengas buenas noches (y con eso se fue a la habitación de leonard)

AMY:

como pudo decir eso, solo tuve que hablar, lo mejor era que me quedara callada, esta decepcionado de mi? ¿que pensó cuando dijo eso? ¿que no me iba a herir? (pensó amy llorando y con esos pensamientos quedo dormida).

A la mañana siguiente:

me desperté e inmediatamente me cambie a mi ropa y salí de la habitación, al salir me encontré a sheldon sentado en el sofá lo salude, le devolví su ropa y me fui, en verdad no tenia ganas de hablar con el.no se como puede hablar así cuando acabas de decirle lo que sientes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siguiente parte en la próxima actualización ❤❤


	3. Grandes confeciones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto continuara pronto, se que duro mucho tiempo para subir capítulos pero con la escuela y los deberes de la casa no tengo mucho tiempo de actualizar.
> 
> ❤ los quiero ❤

sheldon: no sé que decir sobre eso amy yo...pienso que estas cayendo en tus impulsos bajos, sin duda no eres la amy que conocí, estoy decepcionado amy farrah Fowler, ve acuéstate, mi hora de dormir paso (dijo el frío e insensible sheldon de siempre).

amy: claro sheldon, que tengas buenas noches (y con eso se fue a la habitación de Leonard).

A la mañana siguiente:

AMY:

me desperté e inmediatamente me cambie a mi ropa y salí de la habitación, al salir me encontré a sheldon sentado en el sofá lo salude, le devolví su ropa y me fui, en verdad no tenía ganas de hablar con él. No sé cómo puede hablar así cuando acabas de decirle lo que sientes.

SHELDON:

fue extraño ¿por qué tuvo que salir así de la casa? apenas me saludo y me entrego la ropa en verdad no la entiendo; ¿abre hecho algo mal? tendré que preguntarle a Leonard

Sheldon: Hola, Leonard tengo algo que hablar contigo

Leonard: Dime amigo, ¿qué pasa?

Sheldon: Bueno como sabes Amy se quedó a dormir anoche entonces me dijo algo, esta mañana estaba extraña, enojada o triste no lo sé, no sé qué hice mal Leonard. (dijo Sheldon con desesperación en su voz)

Leonard: tranquilízate, amigo, dime exactamente que paso, ¿sí?

Sheldon: Bueno...me dijo que sentía algo romántico por mí y yo...le dije que esa no era la amy que conocí y que estaba decepciona de ella, y le dije que se fuera a acostará porque me hora de dormir ya había pasado, juro que oí sollozos desde tu habitación Leonard, la herí, ¿no? fui muy duro e insensible con ella?

Leonard: Claro que fuiste duro e insensible sheldon, ella te acababa de decir lo que sentía por ti y tu solo le respondiste eso, debes ir a disculparte con ella.

Sheldon: ¿Qué le diré? no quise hacerle daño Leonard

Leonard: Le dirás tus sentimientos, solo debes de abrirte con ella, sheldon decir tus sentimientos no te hará menos inteligente, ni un hippie, sino que te hará mejor persona y te hará feliz, se nota que sientes algo por ella como te brillan los ojos cuando la miras, cuando te preocupas por ella y como te ríes cuando dice un chiste, acéptalo sheldon no pensare menos de ti por eso, vamos te llevare.

Sheldon: Claro, gracias

Luego estaban frente a la puerta del departamento de Amy, Leonard toco la puerta le deseo buena suerte y luego se fue unos segundos después amy abre se veía mal con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y Sheldon se culpó internamente por hacerle eso

Amy: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Sheldon: Primero déjame entrar, ¿no?- claro pasa, respondió Amy-Quiero disculparme por mi comportamiento de anoche sé que fui injusto y no debí tratarte así.

Amy: ¿Por qué te disculpas? fuiste muy sincero, ¿no?

Sheldon: Estaba irritado y fue de mal gusto querer pagarlo contigo y quiero decirte que...(fue interrumpido por Amy).

Amy: que no quieres volver a verme, te entiendo si no quieres seguir siendo mi amigo

Sheldon: No es eso es que... bueno...yo te... t-te quiero Amy, simplemente tenía miedo de que si lo sabías pensarías que soy menos, pero Leonard hablo conmigo y me hizo tomar el valor de decírtelo. (dijo sheldon nervioso).

amy: Nunca pensaría menos de ti Sheldon, eres perfecto para mí, debes entender eso, tener sentimientos por alguien no te hace menos para mí, Sheldon antes de conocerte en esa cafetería no pensaba en el amor creía que era mejor estar sola, pero fui cambiando eso porque me di cuenta de que lo que siento por ti es mas que un cariño de amistad. 

Sheldon: Gracias Amy, como estamos haciendo cosas desconocidas para ambos ¿por qué no nos abrasamos?. (dijo sheldon con timidez)

Amy: me gustaría, ven vamos al sofá

Amy tomo su mano y lo guío hasta el sofá se sorprendió cuando él no se alejó de su toque, luego sentaron y Sheldon lentamente la rodeo con sus brazos, él no lo admitiría pero era agradable, mientras tanto Amy se sentía en el cielo; nunca pensaría ni en sus mas profundos sueños que Sheldon le dijera que la quería y luego que se abrazaran aunque se sentía un poco mal por sheldon ya que sabía que para él no era fácil demostrar sus sentimientos y sabía muy bien que él odiaba el toque físico innecesario.

Amy: Sheldon, yo también te quiero (dijo interrumpiendo el cómodo silencio).

Sheldon: Lo sé (dijo mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza).

\--------------------------------------


End file.
